Death to My Deception
by radient phoenix
Summary: Things are pretty much the same old thing for Jack Spicer but when he comes across a certain dcoument in the hacked xiaolin computer system, things will never be the same old ever again. RaixJack


Death to my deception

Chapter 1: Hacking

Bang, clank, thud, a few of the many muffled noises coming from the basement of the Spicer household. When it wasn't being blown up or having loud metal music and maniacal laughter emitting from it, the servants that lived above the ground could often hear the tinkering of metal against metal and the sparking of many an electrical current. At first they found it quite worrying, fearing for his safety for quite a few months, but over the past few years they had become accustomed to the strange sounds from down below. Their young fiery master with the eyes to match was quite a genius and had a knack for anything mechanical. One touch and the conked out washing machine or tumble dryer would burst back into life and work even better than before. They all left him to it, unknowing that their fiery little master was planning the most devious plans.

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, hard at work as usual, churning out new mechanical monstrosities to assist him in his plans for world domination. He was getting quite good at mass producing his robots on a much higher quality scale; he stood back and admired his work. Boyish grin on his face he left the finished robots to attend to his computer where he was about to finish the programming for his little creations. 'Ha! Those Xiaolin losers won't know what hit them this time! The new programming I've developed will give the better predictability skills and a new upgraded evil laugh recorded from... me!' Jack turned around on his spiny chair and pressed a button on a remote he threw together, as he did a monotonous evil laugh echoed through the metal plated room filling the boy's heart with much evil joy. He cackled to himself swinging back to his work and tapping rapidly at all the many keys. Quite a strange sight as to see Jack Spicer so focused, let alone achieving something quite magnificent as touch typing at the speed of light.

Thought's of great victory ran through his red covered head, mocking and gloating remarks flying at the fallen dragons as he held up the powers of the Shen-gon-wu to his dark empire. '_Beep beep, jacking alert, jacking alert!_' Jack flung himself right out of his chair and right out of his daydream as his computer beeped and screamed at him, a little Jack face on the screen seemingly mimicking the words being said. Unclenching himself from the fetal position he clambered back onto his chair and pressed a few keys a grin growing on his face. 'Oh Jack you smart devil, we knew hacking into the Xiaolin temples computer network through Kimiko's PDA was a good idea. Maybe I'll get something good on them this time, rather than get her stupid hair dressing tutorials playing on my screen...' He clicked and typed a little slower, one to not be detected through the network and two he was skim reading bits of information and files sprawled out in the documents. Cursing the Xiaolin fools for not being more organised he noticed that there was some hidden encrypted files deep within the database. Curious as he was, Jack delved into them head first knowing that if it was something worth hiding it was worth something to him. As he waited for his system to decode the file he twiddled his fingers thinking what it might be: embarrassing snap shots, secret shen-gon-wu writings, information on where the artefacts are placed around the world, it had to be some great magical secret that could change the tide of fortune to his favour and he was about to have it!

'Raimundo's diary...... WHAT A RIP OFF!' he screamed and slumped back in his chair. As usual his hopes and dreams were slashed by the ever mocking wind dragon. Even after his first hacking of the network and finding all the monks hidden personal files, he found loads of dirt on the water, fire and earth dragons but Raimundo remained ever the mystery. Family of 10, one mother, father and 7 siblings. Grew up in a small nabour-hood in Rio de Janeiro, no family record of crime. In fact there was very little information on him apart from that, his full name and age. His schools and former employments were listed along with hobbies but no history. Either he kept it cool and kept his head in the crowd or it just wasn't recorded. Jack sighed, it had always bothered him that Raimundo's past was hidden, made him more threatening especially now he's the leader.

Then it struck him! Maybe from his diary Jack could find out more about the wind loser, much more personal things than on any record sheet. Head spinning with joy, jack opened the files and started skimming through them: soccer win, fight with best mates, birthday coming up, new games console, first girlfriend, and break up with girlfriend.... 'Gah he's even whinier than me! Wait, I didn't just admit that... meh who am I kidding, let's get to the more up-to-date entries.' Scrolling down through Raimundo's new found interests in martial arts and how he came to the Xiaolin temple (which Jack deemed irrelevant so he skipped them) he got to the entries closer to Rai's promotion to Shoku worrier. Jack read about the ideas the boy had for his personal quests, each one a bit sillier than the last. Obviously he had no clue what to do. And then on the next day he found an interesting section on how Omi freezing himself into the past had caused a massive chain of events, with a few surly remarks about Jack which the red head sneered at, again cursing the Brazilian. Jack had to admit though, it sounded interesting travelling into the future and then back into the past, he also laughed at how stupid the cheese ball was to think he'd meet his future self after freezing the thing that would become his future self. A couple of the pages after this the boy genius skipped because it was just Raimundo being unsure of becoming a Shoku worrier and how he'd come to master his new abilities and stuff, things that were highly uninteresting for jacks 'superior' level of intellect.

Just as Jack was about to give up, longing for his programming page so he could finish it, he bumped into a page that caught his attention. It was only submitted a few hours ago and was surprisingly short compared to the other entries. Jack read through this one intently, a spark in his eyes again as he finally found something he could work with.

_Dear diary, _

_I won't be writing any entries of a while, there's been things happening back home that need to be taken care of. My mother died from a long term illness a few days ago and I'm going back to Brazil to attend her funeral. I'll be staying there a few months due to the fact there is much unsettled family business to take care of. I hope my brothers and sisters are ok, I guess I'll find out in a couple of days when I get there. _

_Raimundo_

A twinge of pity nicked at Jacks brain as he thought of how painful it must be to lose mother, he didn't think he could stand it if he lost his mummy who lived upstairs in her room, safe and secure. He soon shook it off though, and started formulating a plan from this turn of events. 'Aha! That's it; I can infiltrate the Xiaolin temple by appealing to Raimundo's venerability! This is perfect, once I befriend Raimundo I can ask to go back with him and infiltrate the temple from the inside! And I have the newly acquired shen-gon-wu for just this mission.' Running over to a locked trunk at the end of the room, Jack punched in the code and flung it open, instantly rummaging around for a certain something. 'Here it is, freshly stolen from the bean man himself from the last showdown, the Mobi Morpher!' As he called out their name the wu expanded to his wrists and glowed brightly. Smirking to himself for thinking up such an excellent and hopefully full proof plan, he raised the two wrist plates together and breathed deeply. 'And now, the plan commences... MOBI MORPHER!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey hope u like it =) good luck all!


End file.
